Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of a cold firework spurting apparatus, more particularly, relates to a cold firework spurting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of stage performance activities are mostly be brought into an enthusiastic atmosphere by setting off cold firework so as to lead to a climax of the stage performance. The cold firework has a great effect in achieving the stage effect. At present, the cold firework set off on the stage generally employs a disposable cold firework barrel, which is filled with a mixture of gunpowder and metal powder, and in which an igniter is disposed. When the cold firework is set off, the gunpowder is ignited by a spark generated by the igniter which is electrically connected and controlled. The metal powder mixed with the gunpowder is ignited by a high temperature produced by the combustion of the gunpowder, and the ignited metal powder is spurted by a high pressure produced by the gunpowder so as to achieve a cold firework effect. Owing to the present of the gunpowder, there is certain safety concern during the production, transporting, and setting off of such kind of cold firework barrel. The igniter used in this kind of cold firework barrel is a kind of hazardous and explosive articles, which will be easily disassembled by a law-breaker for the purpose of illegal use so as to cause some public safety accidents. Further, a great deal of smoke and irritant gas will be produce when this kind of cold firework barrel is set off, which easily contaminates the environment. There are many drawbacks for the cold firework produced by such a cold firework barrel, such as short spurting time of the flame, uncontrollable spurting time and un-recyclable of the cold firework barrel.
Recently, there is a cold firework spurting apparatus, in which the metal powder is continuously supplied by a metal powder feeding device, and the cold firework is continuously generated in the manner of exciting the metal powder. However, there are still some drawbacks in the current cold firework spurting apparatus, for example, the stability of the feeding and conveying of the metal powder is hard to be controlled, the feeding and conveying of the metal powder is easily be interrupted, and cannot be continue and constant, such that the effect of the spurting of cold firework cannot be controlled and the function of achieving a visual stage effect cannot be realized.